No-one Can Walk On Water
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Slight add-on for the episode Walking On Water. My take on what we didn't see.


As soon as he walked into the lab she knew it was going to be a disaster. She had no idea why she had asked him to help, he just wouldn't be able to keep it on topic. Sure enough within minutes he was gone, his attention driven away from what he was supposed to be doing to what she was wearing. Her knew fine well what she was wearing, he was there, in the bedroom with her when she got ready. She didn't need this crap, she was going to be late.

She was nervous standing given evidence, her palms sweaty as she slotted her hands together. She was not going to be intimidated, made to feel like what she did, what she held most dear was irrelevant. When challenged she stood her ground, made it clear what she meant and why she meant it. As she left court she felt good, she couldn't have done any more.

When the news came on saying that Mark Lovell had been acquitted she knew she had played a monumental part in securing his freedom, her colleagues all saying well done and congratulations to her. When Mel and Boyd started talking about tides, sea levels, tide tables, port authorities and various other sea oriented things she began to feel queasy. Other than the fact she was definitely not a sea person, she had a strange feeling that the team would soon be looking into the very case where she had just help free the prime suspect from prison.

The seaside in November was not somewhere Frankie wanted to be, especially when it involved boats, more so when it involved boats. Sitting huddle up with Grace, Mel and Spencer on the bench overlooking the estuary was not where she had hoped to be that early in the morning. But here she was, listening to Boyd go on about the missing fishing boat the Miss Marie, and how they were going to salvage it from the bottom of the sea. When Boyd asked her if she was ready she again told him she did not do boats, which he again chose to ignore. She was going to kill him given half the chance.

The walk down to the salvage boat was cold, wet and unpleasant. What didn't help was Boyd giving her advice on being sea sick and which direction to throw up in. She brushed him off, her stomach already churning at just the thought of getting on a boat. He was stood watching her as the salvage boat set out to find the sunken Miss Marie and bring her home. He would have some serious kissing up to do when she got back, the boat had just left port and she was already a funny shade of green.

Watching the salvage boat coming back in was a sight to see, the Miss Marie careful sitting on her as she made her finally trip home after so many years. As the boat docked he scanned the deck for Frankie, seeing her sat hunched over with her head between her legs. He was in so much trouble when she got herself put right. One of the salvage team stepped up to her when the boat was safely moored, probably to tell her it was time to get off. Frankie stood up slowly, her legs shaking slightly as she did. She seemed to weave her way across the deck, finally reaching the open gate that stood between the boat and dry, solid land. He went to step forward and take her hand to help her off but was beaten to it another member of the salvage team. She gave him a mumbled thank you as she stepped off the boat on to the dock. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, happy to be feeling the solid concrete under her feet. When she opened them again Boyd was stood right in front of her.

"Hey." Was all he said, earning him a glare from Frankie. "Let's get you somewhere warm, and find you something hot to drink, you look freezing." He offered as Frankie continued to glare at him.

Frankie walked behind Boyd and Bill Durham towards the shed where the Miss Marie was being taken. She was not in the mood for chit chat. She was cold, the bottoms of her jeans were wet from trudging across the wet dunes, her head was starting to pound, and she still felt queasy. All she wanted to do was curl up in a nice warm bed and go to sleep. When Boyd and Bill stopped walking Frankie went to walk between them, she was not waiting around for them to finish talking. Boyd instinctively reached for Frankie as she went to pass in front of him, his hand going to rest on her upper arm. Frankie told herself to keep walking, she was not being softened up when she was so mad at him. When his hand dropped away she instantly missed it, yet this was work, and work was the priority.

Trudging her way to the boat yard she watched as the Miss Marie was made safe, a ladder placed against the side of her so she could gain access. The boat looked so different from the pictures she had been shown back in the squad room, then again, eleven years at the bottom of the sea would do that to any boat made out of wood. She turned around to go back to her car and grab her camera when she was stopped by none other than Boyd himself.

"You haven't gotten changed, or done anything else I said have you." His words more of a statement than a question.

"No, I came straight here. I was going to get my camera and make a start, the sooner I get photographs, the sooner I can get started." Her hands stuffed deep in her coat pockets as she looked back at the boat behind her.

"Go, get your camera then your coming with me." His voice quiet and even, but his tone telling her it was not up for debate.

When she was finishing taking the pictures a fight broke out outside, Spencer and Boyd disappearing outside to sort it out. When she was done she stood beside Mel, both of them looking up at the boat, it was an eerie bone chilling site. Mel and Frankie walked away from the boat, stepping outside into the wind and rain. She didn't see or hear Boyd step up behind her as she placed the camera back in the boot.

"Come with me, and bring your bag." Watching the puzzled look on Frankie's face at his suggestion.

Frankie followed Boyd passed all the people and out the boatyard, her bag from the boot held tightly in her hand. He lead her back up past the pub to a row of small houses situated back from the Main Street. Frankie watched as he turned and headed up a garden path, a sign hanging in the garden reading BB. What the hell was he doing? Frankie followed him inside and stopped beside him as he dinged the small gold coloured bell on the reception desk. A cheerful looking middle aged woman appeared, smiling at them both as she stopped just in front of them.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" She asked, looking down at the open diary in front of her.

"I do. Names Wharton, double room. Someone from the met," but stopping mid sentence when the women spoke.

"Here it is, Doctor Frankie Wharton, double room. Booked through the metropolitan police, two nights, with the possibility of a longer stay." The woman said Looking between Frankie and Boyd. "Which one of you is Doctor Wharton so you can sign this?" Holding out a receipt and pen to them both.

Frankie stepped forward and took the pen, quickly signing her name on the black line at the bottom. She glanced at Boyd and saw he was smirking, now she was really going to kick his arse.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you to your room." Taking a key from a hook on the wall and stepping out from behind the desk.

Boyd held out his hand for Frankie to go first, she was the one stopping here after all. He followed behind her, keeping his distance just in case they came to an abrupt stop.

"Here it is." All stopping outside a blue door, the woman pushing the key into the lock and pushing the door open. "The tea and coffee facilities are just there," Pointing to chest of drawers with a kettle, cups, glasses, and some small sachets of tea, coffee, sugars and milk on. "Breakfast is served between seven and ten. We do offer a light evening meal menu available in the bar, all reasonable priced and can be charged to the card you booked on for you convenience. Towels are in the bathroom, if you need anything else don't hesitate to give us a shout. Enjoy your stay." The woman said brightly as she passed Frankie the key and left the room, closing the door behind her

Frankie looked down at the key in her hand, then glanced around the room. It wasn't the worst place she had ever stayed in, cheap and cheerful being the best way to describe it. She dropped her bag on the bed and looked at Boyd, his eyes twinkling with mischief, and a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Did you book this?" Giving him that look that told him she would know if he was lying.

"No, Mel did. I don't want you to be going back and forth between home and here, especially since we don't know how long this will take." Taking a step closer to her as he answered her question.

"It's not like its miles away Boyd, and I will still need to be in the lab if and when I do find something." Watching as he gave her that smile that she could never resist.

"I know, it's just, my way of saying I'm sorry, and getting the met to foot the bill of course." Taking one step closer to her so they were toe to toe.

She couldn't help but laugh. Only he could attempt an apology and get someone else to pay for it.

"So, am I forgiven then?" Slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"Mhhh, maybe. Depends if you're going to leave me here all alone, or not." The or not brushing against his lips as she reached up and kissed him.

He pulled her body flush against his as they kissed, her still gloved hands wrapping around his neck. When the kiss ended they stood breathing heavily, Frankie's lips red and a little swollen.

"I should get back out there, and you should warm up and get changed." Reaching out and brushing his fingers across Frankie still slightly chilly cheek.

"I know, just a couple more minutes, please." Giving him the big sad eyes and pet lip.

Boyd shook his head and laughed, she knew giving him that look he would never say no. He pulled her back against his chest, felt her arms move down so she could place them around his back. She made sure to bury her face against the small patch of shirt visible above his buttoned up suit jacket. With one arm around her waist holding her to him, he slid the other up her back and stroked his fingers through her hair. Neither wanted the moment to end, but it had to, the world needed them both to do there jobs.

"I have to go, and you needed to go to bed, you have a boat waiting for you in the morning." Feeling her groan against his chest.

"Least it's on land now." She replied as she slowly withdrew her arms from around his waist and stepped back.

"I'll speak to you later, okay." Leaning down and brushing his lips across hers.

"Okay, bye then." Smiling at him as she watched him step out through the open door.

"Bye," she replied sadly, not knowing when she would see him again in person.

After he closed the door she sighed, pulling off her gloves and scarf and threw them both on the bed. She undid her coat and threw it with the scarf and gloves, looking down at her wet jeans and soggy trainers. She wasn't even sure what was in her overnight bag, it had been a while since she had packed it. Unzipping the bag she started to remove the items of clothing, the bed slowly disappearing under everything she pulled out. Clean socks were a good start, along with a clean pair of jeans. The spare top, hoodie and bra were threw on the bed, along with the clean knickers when she came across them. She found a pair of battered black trainers at the very bottom, alongside her wash bag. She would need more clean clothes if she was stopping longer, but these would do for now. She stripped out of her clothes and headed for the bathroom, looking at the small shower cubicle and the big fluffy towels hanging up. This place definitely wasn't so bad after all.

After her shower she pulled on the big baggy t-shirt that had been in her bag, the rest of her clean clothes she dropped on the chair beside the window. Her dirty, wet clothes, she tossed in the bag before dropping it on the floor. She pulled the covers back on the bed, lying down on her side as she reached for the tv remote. Tucking herself into the bed, she switched the tv and channel flicked, finding some wildlife program about penguins. She could feel her eyes growing heavy, the sea air and the work she had done making her tired. She had just switched the tv off when her phone started to ring, her eyes flying open as she scrambled to answer it.

"Hello." She said sleepily.

"Frankie, come and open the front door, it's bloody cold and wet out here." She heard Boyd say against the wind whistling down the phone.

Frankie ended the call and quickly pulled her jeans on, pulling her hoodie on over her top. She didn't bother with shoes, she had socks on and that was enough. She opened the door quietly and made her way down the stairs and through the hotel. She looked around and saw the outside door was closed but the middle door was still open. She could see Boyd stood with his back to the door, his shoulders hunched against the wind and rain. She quickly walked to the door and opened it, the wind and rain blowing inside. Boyd turned around, looked her up and down before stepping forward. She moved aside to let him enter, quickly closing the door. They had just reached the foot of the stairs when the lady who had shown them to her room appeared wearing a dressing gown and fluffy slipper.

"Sorry its so late, I just finished and came straight here." Boyd managed to say as Frankie bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Your Lucky I don't chuck you back out. Door stays locked after eleven thirty." The hotel owner scolded as Boyd did his best to look apologetic.

"Won't happen again, sorry." Boyd apologised again, deliberately avoiding looking at Frankie.

The lady shook her head and turned to walk away, leaving Frankie and Boyd stood at the foot of the stairs. Frankie managed to hold it together long enough for the woman to disappear, doubling over with laughter as Boyd ended up laughing as well.

"Get upstairs, bloody woman. Getting a respectable police officer in trouble. I feel like a horny teenager getting caught sneaking into my girlfriends room again." Managing to clip Frankie's arse as she darted up the stairs just in front of him.

By the time Frankie reached the room she was staying in, she had tears running down her face, her sides hurting from laughing so much. She collapsed on the bed as she watched Boyd shrug out of his wet coat and shoes. Boyd stood with his hands in his pants pockets looking down at Frankie, tears still on her face as she finally managed to stop laughing.

"Glad you think this is funny, I can't believe we just got caught sneaking me into your room." Undoing his tie and throwing it at Frankie.

Frankie caught it and threw it back, watching as Boyd caught it before folding it up and putting in his suit jacket pocket. He took off his jacket and hung it in the wardrobe, his pants joining them as he stood in just his shirt, socks and underwear. Frankie stood up and removed her jeans and hoodie, throwing them back on the chair with the rest of her clean clothes. Stepping in front of Boyd she reached out and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She took in his broad chest, grey hairs spattered among the still dark ones. She could see the scars from where he'd been shot, stabbed, and injured in the line of duty. Crowding his personal space, she gently placed a kiss to each scar, then each of his nipples which caused Boyd to groan.

"Bed, now. It's bloody freezing and I have to be up early to get back." Placing his hands on Frankie's hips as she smiled up at him.

Frankie climbed into bed, watching as Boyd locked the bedroom door and toed off his socks. She turned on her side to face him, smiling as he climbed into bed and tucked them both in.

"Thanks for coming back, I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." Cuddling into Boyds chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I couldn't leave you alone after the day you've had. I know you hate boats, and I'm sorry you had to do that. The problem with being the best is you get all the nasty jobs." Kissing her hair as he felt her yawn against his chest. "Go to sleep, I'll wake you before I leave." Placing one last kiss on her forehead before closing his own eyes.

Another early start in the morning, but it was worth it have Frankie sleeping safe and warm in his arms.

When she got back to her car the next morning she stood at the open boot, pulling on her paper suit and black wellies. She picked up her metal case and closed the boot, making her way to the boatyard door. The young looking policeman standing guarding at the door wished her good morning and held the door open for her. Flood lights had been set up all around the boot, the green slimy remains looking even more ghostly with the light shining off it. She steeled herself at the foot of the stairs, slowly climbing the steps and approached the top. She was surprised how much boat was left, it had been down there a long time and was remarkably intact. She then remembered Boyd saying it had been covered by a sand back, only becoming detectable to sonar when the sands covering it had shifted.

She stepped on to the boat cautiously, the still soaked wood creaking under her feet. She pulled out her torch and shone it across the floor first, looking for any rotting wood or soft spots. If the floor went so did she. She made her way slowly and carefully around the boat, looking for any detail that could be helpful. Seeing nothing of any interest, she moved towards the hatch that led down into the boats cabin. Something on the top of the hatch moved, causing her to screech. She looked and saw a tiny crap, obviously very annoyed at the fact that it's underwater home had been disturbed. She shuddered as she pushed the hatch away, sea creatures were just as bad as the sea itself.

The cabin was dark, light only seeping through cracks in the wood where it had started to rot. Stepping careful down the remains of the stairs she took in as much details as she could, her touch doing a poor job of illuminating the enclosed space. As she knelt down at the foot of the cabin stairs she shone her touch across the silt covered floor, her torch light catching something half buried. She leaned over and brushed the silt away, revealing more of what her torch had spot, more of the half buried human skull. She had found them, the family missing for all this time.

Climbing down the stairs she walked towards the shed door, everything she needed to do mentally forming in her mind, in the order it needed doing. Stepping out into the winter sunshine she blinked and looked around at the crowd, which seemed to have growing since she first entered. She walked towards her car, not looking at anyone in particular, her soul purpose reaching her car and making the call she knew she had to make. Sitting in the driver's seat, she placed the metal case on the passenger seat and unzipped her suit, digging around in her jeans pockets for her phone. She considered putting it on speaker but saw all the people still close by and decided it against it. She opened the phone and held down the number one key, the auto redial speed dialling Boyds mobile number. She took a deep breath and brought the phone to her ear, listening for the voice she knew only to well on the other end.

"Frankie." She heard Boyd say when he answered the call.

"Hi, Boyd." She seemed to sigh down the phone, which Boyd picked up on instantly.

"You've found them haven't you, on the boat?" His mind already pre empting Frankie tone.

"Yes, I think so. I have half a skull uncovered so far, the silt shifted when it was pulled off the bottom of the sea so I could see it." Boyd staying silent as Frankie explained what she had found.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know, I'll tell the others. Can we set up one of them video call thingies for later so you can show us all what you have?" Knowing Frankie would get what he was on about from his brief but rubbish description.

"Yeah, I'll call you first so you can all be ready, okay." A hint of amusement in her tone at his description of video calling.

"Okay, speak to you soon, bye." The smile on his face evident in his voice.

"Bye, Boyd." She laughed before ending the call.

Frankie tucked the phone back in her pocket and started to pull off her suit. She got out the car and went to get a new suit, the camcorder, and the laptop out the boot, carrying them and a some bags to place the silt in as she shifted it out the way. The policeman on the door let her in, closing the door again behind her. She carried everything up to the top of the stairs, leaving them camcorder in its case at the top. Changing her suit she climbed back on board the boot and strate dthe grilling task of uncovering the bodies buried in the silt.

She didn't completely uncover all three bodies, just enough she could identify them. Carrying the bags of silt down the stairs, she left them to one side to be removed later. Going back up the stairs she set the camcorder and laptop up, making sure she had signal and the battery would last the full call. She sent a message to Boyd telling event to be ready, she would call in a few minutes.

When the call connected she made sure they could see and hear everything. Showing them the remains, she pointed out what each was and showed them the ties they had been bound with, still evident around the arm bones of one of the victims. She then showed them the scratches on the hatch doors, the possible bullet hole in the hull, and the evidence where the hull had been smashed in from the outside. They now knew where all three of the remaining Lovell family was.

Frankie ended the call and put the camcorder and laptop away, retrieving silver trays from the car to make a start on slowly extracting the bones from the cabin. What she didn't know was Stephen Lovell had managed to slip passed the police guard at the door and followed her inside. He tired hiding, yet a creaky, waterlogged wooden boat wasn't the best place for that. When she went to see who was there he crept up behind her, and she didn't see him until she turned to face him. She yelled of course, both out of fright and anger he was there. She marched him down the stairs and demanded a DNA swab so she could eliminate his DNA from any others found on the boat. Having got his DNA smaller she happily escorted him to the door, and made sure he was gone before she went back to slowly removing Emma Lovelles bones from the silt.

Frankie managed to remove two of the three bodies before heading back to the bed and breakfast, arriving back just before the eleven thirty curfew. She was surprised to find Boyd, asleep, in her bed when she entered the bedroom. She moved around as quietly as she could, cursing loudly when she tripped over a bag that hadn't been there when she left that morning.

"Clean clothes for tomorrow, I thought you might need them." Boyd mumbled sleepily.

"Thanks, I never thought about that. Go back to sleep, I'll join you shortly." Leaning over to kiss his cheek before she disappeared into the bathroom.

When she came back out Boyd had went back to sleep, his light snoring making her smile. She didn't bother putting her makeshift nightshirt on, just climbed into bed wearing a clean pair of knickers from the bag Boyd had brought. As she snuggled up to Boyd he draped his arm over her waist, fitting her body against his. She was warm and smelt of strawberries, most probably from the body wash she had used. She was asleep instantly, the sea air again knocking her out.

When she woke next morning it was to the shrill sound of Boyds phone, the man himself still half asleep beside her. She only half listened, closing her eyes again wanting just five more minutes of peace and quiet.

"I'll be there shortly." Boyd replied grumpily, slam the phone shut and lying back down.

He looked over at Frankie, her bare shoulder, arm and back visible since he had moved the duvet cover. He ran his fingers up and down her back, kissing her shoulder and neck as he slowly moved his hand lower. When he reached her arse she ground against his hand, her intentions very clear. Boyd was never a man to say no, especially to Frankie.

They did leave the hotel an hour and half later, both washed, dressed and ready to face whatever the day threw at them. Frankie headed back to the boat to remove the last of the bodies from the boat, Boyd heading to what he had been informed was a possible crime scene linked to their case.

Frankie set about removing the bones, finding small clues as to what happened on the boat the night the Lovell were murdered. She couldn't help the eerie feeling that kept creeping over her, like the two women and the little girl were watching her, making sure she didn't miss anything. She managed to get all the bodies removed and shipped back to the lab, along with the remains of the doors to to the cabin. She had just got the bone slain out and seated to look at the remains of the doors when Boyd came in, being nice, which was very unlike him. She found out minutes later why, he had brought the headless body from the beach with him, and he wanted an ID, instantly.

"It's got no head,' was her first observation, closely followed by "Its got no hands either." "God, do you expect me to ID it with no hands or a head?" Getting more exasperated with him every minute.

Then to round off her morning Spencer phones Boyd about a possible crime scene at Mark Lovells like she didn't have enough to do. She set about trying to work out who the body belonged to, using an old appendix scar as a reference point. She also used the fact that it could possibly be one of the three Lovells, finding out only Thomas had had his appendix removed. Boyd was pretty impressed with what she had found out, but as always still wanted more.

"So, you ready to go to Marks house now?" He asked her after Grace had walked away.

"Please, just give me five minutes." She asked, knowing it was a waste of time.

"That's okay, we're only fours hours later." Patting her upper arm before leaving her alone.

Frankie dutifully packed her case again ready to go Marks, glancing back at the 3 bodies still laid out side by side. When she joined Boyd in the squad room he had his coat on, his scarf on, and was stood leaning against the door frame. She just shook her head at him, then trudged slowly up the stairs and out of the building towards his car. She was quiet the whole car journey to Marks, her mind still tired, and images of the two women and the little girl tied up in the boat haunting her thoughts.

"You really okay?" Boyd asked her as he undid his seat belt.

"Yeah, just tired. And expected to answer the impossible straight away." Looking over at Boyd as she undid her seatbelt.

"If you're sure." Giving her a brief smile before opening the car door and getting out.

Frankie followed Boyd to the front door, passing him a suit to put on before he entered. Once inside she bagged, she tagged, she photographed the lot, packing it all away neatly to take back to the lab. Boyd talked about random stuff on the way back, the case, the way things would swing from one suspect to the next. Frankie listens, only mildly interested. She just wanted answers, answers so she could finally put the ghosts of Emma, Penelope, and Tessa to rest.

When they got back Boyd went straight to his office, which left her to head to her lab alone. She carried the samples from Marks inside and used her dictaphone to recorded all the information and what she needed to do. No matter what she was doing she always felt like she was being watched. She returned her attention to the pieces of wood that were once the cabins doors, dusting, cleaning, brushing, examining them from every angle. She could see all sorts of marks and scratches on them, but she wasn't sure what went with what, if there was a pattern, if she could even sort out the different marks and see what went with what. She went between the wood, the bodies, and the evidence from Marks, working through it all in her head.

She was torn away from her work when Boyd came down with Stephen Lovell, he wanted him to at least attempt to identify his brothers body. When they left she was back on her own, her mind still trying to put the pieces together. She did managed to process the things from Marks flat, proving the knife in the sink was the one used on the headless body, and the blood was from the dead kitten. Everything again pointed to Mark being the killer.

Frankie took scrapings of the wooden doors, in small pieces she could overlap, piece together like a jigsaw. After looking at the different scrapings, she finally worked it out, quickly phoning Boyd to tell him what she had found. The initials FD engraved in the wood, the initials of the killer. Boyd thanked her and told her he was on his way back, with a present. It was them Mel remembered his scratch on Fins hand when he helped her out the boat, she could prove it was him.

The present Boyd brought back was the joy of taking a scraping from a cat's claw, and the missing head to go with the body. DNA under the cats claws matched with both the killers and Mels, both having been scratched by the cat. The net was closing in on Fin Doyle. Frankie watched Mel, Boyd, Spencer and Grace leave the lab, Spencer and Grace heading upstairs to the squadroom, Mel and Boyd heading out to arrest Fin Doyle.

Frankie pottered about her lab, slowly packing things away, carefully packing away the bones of Emma, Penelope, and Tessa Lovell so they could be passed to their family for a proper funeral. She also attached the head of Thomas Lovell back to his body, boxing him ready for transport along with Emma, Penelope and Tessa. She presumed they would all be collect together, they were all one family. As she put the last few pieces away her phone rang, Spencer had pizza, and there was at least a few pieces with her name on them. She finished locking up and made her way upstairs, dropping her bag on Mel's desk as she dropped wearily into the seat next to Spencer. He passed her the box and smiled as she picked up a piece, watching as she took a huge bite and smiling as she did.

Grace was in her office on the phone, sitting at her desk glancing out at both Spencer and Frankie. Frankie heard her name mentioned, looking up and locking eyes with Grace.

"Somethings wrong." She choked out as she tried to swallow her pizza too quickly.

Frankie stood up and started to walk towards Graces office. She heard Grace say to however was on the other end of the phone that she was coming and she would pass the message on. After a very hasty goodbye placed the phone back in its cradle and held her hands up as a peace offering to Frankie, who was now stood in the office doorway.

"Everything's fine, they're both fine. Just leaving the hospital now." Spencer darting out his chair and across the room at the word hospital. "Fin Doyle was taken out by a trained hitman, after he was arrested. The local police wanted Boyd and Mel checked out since Mel ended up with blood up one side of her face, and after their dip in the North Sea earlier." Watching as both Frankie and Spencer went slack jawed at the revelation.

"After what?" Frankie finally managed to ask when her mouth and brain joined back together.

"When they were out earlier, Boyd had them out on the sand, trying to work out what happened. The problem was they were out too long and the tide caught them off guard. They managed to wade to a small boat, which is where they found the head by the way," Looking at Frankie as she told that part. "Boyd started the boat and they made it back to the docks. That's when Fin Doyle helped Mel on to dry land and she saw the scratch on his hand." Seeing Spencer and Frankie take in what she was saying.

"But they're both okay, yes?" Frankie asked, the worry and concern evident in her voice.

"Yes, yes. Just got to stay warm and dry. They should be back shortly, just waiting on a locksmith for Boyds car. He lost the keys while wading to safety apparently." Grace laughed as she patted Frankie on the shoulder, moving past her so she could sit in the seat Spencer had just vacated. "Oh pizza, now we just need the wine. Spencer, bottom drawer of my filing cabinet. There's two bottles, one for Frankie as well." Grace called out to Spencer as she picked up a piece of pizza.

Frankie stood rooted to the spot, still absorbing everything Grace had said. They could have both drowned, got swept out to sea, got shot, anything. She was going to kill them both when they came back.

"Frankie, come sit down. Worrying won't make them get back any faster, have some more pizza, Spencer is grabbing the drinks." Patting the seat beside her so Frankie would sit down.

Frankie sat down heavily, her mind going over all the what could have beens. She was not doing an autopsy on her colleagues, on her friends, on her boyfriend. Grace sensed the unrest in her, wiping her hands on a serviette before reaching for Frankie's hand.

"I get it, I really do, but worrying until he walks back in that door won't do you or him any good. He's alive and well, and on his way home. That's good enough for me, good enough Spencer, let it be good enough for you Frankie. No doubt he'll tell you all about it later, it's just been hectic around here, he never got the chance earlier." Squeezing Frankie's hand before letting go.

Frankie nodded, Grace was right of course, Grace was always right. Spencer placed the two bottles on the desk next to the open pizza box, then went back for the glasses. Frankie eyed up the bottles, one was wine, the other some non alcoholic drink that Grace always made sure she bought in specifically for her. What she wouldn't give to open the wine and have a nice big glass, or seven. Grace saw the way she was looking at the bottle, the temptation, the old need surfacing in her eyes. Grace picked up the pizza box and held it out to Frankie, seeing her blink and focus on the box instead of the wine.

"Thanks Grace." Frankie smiled weakly, Grace being only one of two people who knew Frankie's past relationship with the devil.

Spencer came back with the glasses, opened both bottles, and poured out Frankie's first, passing her the glass which she took saying thanks through a mouth full of pizza. After pouring drinks for himself and Grace he pulled a seat around and sat next to Grace, all three of them tucking into the pizza like they hadn't eaten properly in days. When the pizza box was empty Spencer dug his phone out and ordered another pizza and some cake, knowing that Mel would not be impressed at missing out on pizza. The three members of the CCU sat talking about anything and everything as they say waiting, all of them taking it in turns to glance at the door.

When the doors finally opened it was Mel who stepped through first, pizza box in hand.

"I take it this is for us? Delivery guy dropped it off as we pulled up." Mel said brightly as she placed the box on her desk.

"And this?" Boyd added, stepping through the door behind Mel holding up a white carrier bag.

The room went silent, everyone looking at first Mel, then Boyd. Spencer moved first, going around the desk to wrap his arms tightly around Mel. Boyd looked first at Mel and Spencer as they embraced, then turned to look at Frankie. She hadn't moved out her chair, her eyes fixed on his as he saw her fidget. She wanted to get up, she wanted to embrace him like Spencer had embraced Mel, but that line was still there. He smiled, tilting is head even so slightly, then braced himself as Frankie nearly flew across the room and impacted with his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back as she buried her face in his chest, her arms sliding under his jacket as she held him tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he kissed her hair.

Frankie didn't reply, just squeezed him a little harder. She looked up at him, her panic and concern slowly fading away. He was alive, and uninjured, and he was home. He made the first move, leaning down to gently brush his lips over hers, Frankie's short nails digging in his back as he did.

"Get a room." Spencer cat called from behind them, making them both laugh.

Frankie went to let go of Boyd and step away but Boyd didn't let her. Instead he kept his arm around her waist as he stood beside her, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"We already did. Why do you think he was only half dressed yesterday morning?" Seeing the look of shock on Spencer and Mels face as they tried to picture Boyd the day before.

"Oh yeah, no tie. You always wear a tie, and your shirt is always buttoned up." Mel pointed out as she recalled the open neck, unbuttoned shirt from the day before.

Spencer just shook his head, mumbling something that sounded very much like too much information, which caused everyone to start laughing. Grace interrupted the welcome back party, reminding them the pizza was getting cold. Boyd kissed Frankie's temple one last time, letting his arm slid down her back and over her arse, earning him a mock glare Frankie. He stepped away and took the seat Frankie had been sitting in next to Grace, while Spencer returned to the one on the other side of Grace. Mel grabbed the final seat and pushed it over next to Spencer, looking at Frankie as she debated where to sit. Frankie took up her customary position on the desk, shoving all the files to one side as she sat down. She crossed her legs and watched as everyone just shook their heads, Grace commenting 'only you Frankie,'.

Mel and Boyd tucked into the pizza while Grace, Spencer and Frankie all had cake. Grace insisted they share the day's events with everyone, having only passed on the basic information to the others. Boyd asked where his drink was as he seemed to be the only one without. Spencer picked the wine bottle up but he stopped him, asking for some of Frankie's non alcoholic one instead. Spencer filled up the glass and passed it to Boyd, watching as he downed the full glass and asked for more. He smiled at Frankie, a little reminder to her that she wasn't in the struggle alone, he was beside her. Frankie couldn't help but return the smile, the small gesture meaning a lot to her.

Once the pizza was finished, the cake eaten, and both bottles empty, the conversation slipped into a lull, everyone slipping into a food coma brought on by too much food and lack of sleep. It was Grace who moved first, standing up as she watched the others stir around her.

"Well, it's been lovely but I'm going home. I'll see you all bright and early Monday morning, if not before." Walking towards her office to get her coat and bag.

"That's a good idea, I'm off too. See you all Monday." Mel followed suit, putting on her scarf and coat.

"Me three," Spencer joined in, placing his scarf around his neck as he reached for his jacket.

Boyd and Frankie watched the rest of the team leaving, Frankie finally standing up and stretching her arms above her head. As she stretched her top rode up slightly, a small patch of skin just above her jeans revealing itself. Boyd scooted forward in his chair, his hands coming to rest on her waist. Frankie placed her hands on his shoulders, her thumbs making small patterns on his neck.

"I could have lost you today." She pointed out, making sure he knew she was making a statement.

"Yeah, you could every day in this job." Leaning his head against her stomach, his nose brushing against the small strip of skin revealed when her top shifted.

Frankie knew he was right of course, he had been injured more times than she could count. She moved her right hand from his shoulder, ran her fingers up his neck and through his greying hair. She continued to stroke her fingers through his hair, his breath tickling her exposed stomach. She started to squirm but her held her firmly, slowly tilting his head to look up at her, his chin now resting on her stomach. She stroked his forehead with her fingers, down his cheek, across his chin, the light stubble scratching fingertips.

"I love you, Frankie." His words a mere whisper as he looked at her.

Frankie swallowed, her throat becoming tight as she looked deep into Peter Boyd's brown eyes and saw he meant what he had just said. He wasn't a hearts and flowers man, and this was the first time he had said the words out loud to her. She could feel a tear gathering in the corner of her eye but didn't move to brush it away.

"I love you too, Boyd." The use of his surname meaning so much more than using his given name.

Boyd stood up, his hands staying on Frankie's waist as he captured her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. When they parted for air Frankie's lips were red and swollen, their breaths mingling together as their hearts raced.

"Let's go home," Boyd said softly against her lips, feeling her nod in agreement.

He let go, Watching as she disappeared into his office for her bag and coat. When she came out she was wrapped up warm, the last few days at the coast making her wear more than normal. He held out his hand, which she took, smiling as she did so. When he thought he was going to drown, Frankie was the first thing he thought about. Her big brown eyes, her smile, her loyalty, her devotion, her endless need to prove herself. It was then he reasoned she didn't know how he felt, how he truly felt about her. Yes, they were sleeping together, had been for months, but this was more. Yet he hadn't told her, hadn't looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes and told her he loved her. Now he had, and he was pleased he had. He could die any time in the line of duty, but if he did, he know knew she would know that he did love her. They walked out of the CCU squad room, hand in hand, he could face whatever was to come his way, with Frankie by his side.


End file.
